The Gore Man's Cabin
IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO READ THE CREEPYPASTA "THE GORE MAN" BEFORE YOU READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION. Hello, I'm Vick. I'm currently 2 hours into the Night of the Gore Man. I decided to tell you everything that happens while I'm trying to survive. I'm not holded up in my house right now, I'm searching for food. I was running out, and the animals nearby had Comedy Masks, and don't drop anything. I must be very lucky to not have seen the Gore Man's Silhouette yet. I have read that if you see it, you have 3 minutes to fill your house with Glowstone before he comes for you. Anyway, I headed into the forest. I remembered seeing some cattle in there before I put the Redstone Torches on the Altar. I headed to the location of the cattle to sigh in relief that the cows do not have masks. I killed a few, then cooked the beef. I ate some, then went outside. I know its best to be inside, but I don't want to act like I'm not going to die for 2 hours. I needed to trade with villagers which were past the forest. I came across a seemingly abandoned cabin. I would check inside, but trading was on my mind instead. I headed over, and traded 54 Cobblestone for Enchanted Iron Boots. Afterwards, I decided to check it out. I tried the door, and it creaked open. There was a bed, a work station, and a chest. I checked the chest to find a very worn out book. The book was way too old to read. I ignored it, then checked the workstation. There was a rack of Comedy Masks. There was labels for each mob to put it on. Pig, Cow, Zombie, Enderman. There was a more better conditioned book on the metal cabinet. Most of the pages just had scribbles or notes, but one stuck out. On one page, there was a drawing of a TRAGEDY MASK, and under it wrote "IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS" I was frightened, dropped the book, and ran back home. Was that the Gore Man's Cabin? What was that page about? What hurts? I had many questions I wanted answers to. But I couldn't think of it now, I had one hour left in the night, then I was safe. Zombies with Comedy Masks banged on the door, I opened it to slay them all, and when the doorway emptied, I saw the Gore Man. I got ready to pull out the Glowstone, but then I realized he is meant to be on a hill, not close to my door. I pulled out my Glowstone and filled my house quickly. I kept looking back at the man. He was standing there at my door. Does he know I saw his book? He had to, its the only reason he's doing this. I finished filling my house with Glowstone. But instead of running, he stepped in. I was paralyzed with fear. Was I too late to fill my house? I wasn't. He stared at me, but didn't move more than a foot from my door. He stayed like that for at least a minute when he took another step. Suddenly, his mask turned into a Tragedy Mask right in front of me. Suddenly his head started to ooze out what seemed like blood. The blood came out of his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. He held his head and shook around. He was in pain. The Tragedy Mask is killing him. I don't know what made me do this, but I ripped the mask off of his face. His ghostly screams of pain stopped, and he fell to the floor. I couldn't see his face clearly due to all the blood. Suddenly, he stood up very, very quickly. It was a Comedy Mask. He started to fade away, and just before he vanished, I heard him whisper a last "Thank you..." At that moment, it turned Dawn. I do not think we'll ever find out how the Tragedy Mask formed on him, or why any of this happened. I just know I think I saved the Gore Man, and I'm not sure if I should regret it, or be proud of it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Monster